Same
by Jess Aguiar
Summary: drabbles e ficlets desconexas que eu achei no meu computador. DG
1. Palavras Mudas

N/A: Essa fic é um conjunto de Drabbles D/G baseada em autores famosos. Não tem conexão ou ordem cronológica, à medida que eu for escrevendo, vou postando e só. Espero que vocês gostem. Me "baseei" no projeto Shakespeare / Drummond da seção Violeta do fórum 6v (em breve!). Espero que gostem.

**Frase**: "Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós".– Clarisse Lispector.

Palavras Mudas.

Era reconfortante saber que transcendíamos tudo: Dor, famílias, divergências, saudades. Estávamos acima de tudo aquilo e mesmo eu, com toda minha insegurança, me sentia protegida naqueles braços, naquelas palavras mudas. Por isso não liguei quando você me apertou mais forte. Por isso não liguei quando você disse que me amava, pensando que eu estava dormindo. Eu podia não nos entender, mas quem disse que eu queria?


	2. Insistência

"É mais fácil obter o que se deseja com um sorriso do que à ponta da espada". – Willian Shakespeare.

* * *

Insistência.

Ela insistia e céus, como era insistente! Ela tinha essa maldita perseverança que me assola. E não importa quantas vezes eu diga não, ela insiste e persiste e continua. Aparentemente, a palavra desistir não consta em seu vocabulário. Ela pula, grita, bate a porta e ainda sim eu mantenho minha palavra. Então ela sorri.

Você consegue entender o por quê de eu estar parado na porta d'A toca todo domingo?

* * *

N/A: **Reviews**?


	3. Namorada

"Há campeões de tudo, inclusive de perda de campeonatos" – Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

* * *

**Namorada.**

_Pai, _

_Sei que é meio repentino, e que o senhor não vê mais a necessidade de me buscar no Expresso de Hogwarts. Em condições normais eu não o pediria, mas eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa, e acredito que essa será uma ótima oportunidade de encontrar todos os interessados (...) trata-se de uma namorada, então, por favor, não traga minha mãe. _

_Com amor,_

_Scorpius._

Draco segurava a carta de seu filho na mão, irritado por ter que cumprir aquele papel. Odiava quase todos os presentes naquela plataforma. Essa namorada de Scorpius deveria valer a pena - e muito.

Qual não foi seu júbilo ao ver a expressão furiosa dos Potter. Qual não foi seu descontentamento ao perceber que a namorada de Scorpius era Lily Potter. Qual não foi sua decepção ao pousar os olhos em Ginevra.

Até seu filho havia ganho _àquela_ batalha. Ele só poderia ser o maior perdedor da face da Terra.


	4. Lose Her

**Lose her.**

**Bitter and hardened heart aching waiting for life to start**.

O sol brilhando em um céu estrelado. Perdê-la significava perder o céu.

Ele só conseguia pensar nisso quando acordava, quando dormia, enquanto perdia horas dentro de uma sala de Hogwarts. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele – com eles - e ela acabaria descobrindo, pulsante, curiosa e talentosa, quando o assunto era decifrá-lo. Quem gostaria de perder o céu? O céu que metaforizava o paraíso, a sua metáfora para ela. E cada feitiço que tentava, o deixava mais perto de seu objetivo e mais longe dela. E cada resposta que obtinha, doía em sua carne e aliviava seu coração. Paradoxo, seu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Ódio. A dor lacerante do feitiço de Potter não se comparava a dor de pensar em perdê-la. Naquele momento, ninguém o odiava mais do que ele mesmo. Ele queria sentir aquela agonia, assim quem sabe a dor de perdê-la atenuasse. Ele desejou morrer, pra encontrá-la do outro lado, porque ela era seu paraíso. Draco Malfoy _não merecia_ o paraíso. Morrer era uma opção plausível – seu pai estaria julgado, sua família estaria bem e a dor de perdê-la estaria extinta. Queria que Potter o matasse, e talvez ela conseguisse odiá-lo. Era tudo sobre ódio. E dor. Ódio e dor.

Então Snape salvou sua vida, cumpriu _sua_ missão – porque era covarde demais para fazê-lo, e essa era a principal diferença entre Draco e Gina. No fim ele falhou em seu propósito e acabou por perdê-la, do mesmo modo.

Queria morrer para encontrá-la do outro lado. O inferno não pareceu tão ruim.


End file.
